Your death by me
by Julijulgran
Summary: Everyone has to make choices in life, some are harsher than others, some are easier. Lucy met death and the harsh ones became her daily life.


Your death by me

A girl with healthy blonde hair and calm brown eyes walked down the halls of her family's company. A girl that could only be known as the Lucy Heartfilia herself, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia.

The walls were decorated with prices and old family portraits. If Lucy was told to tell all the servants in the mansion about all the different prices they had earned, she would have done so at the spot. On the floor lay a long carpet that reached all the way to the staircase to her father's office. If Lucy was told to draw the whole pattern of the carpet on a long piece of paper, she would have done so without looking at it.

Her sharp eyes glanced at the small holes in the wall from needles that had been taken out. If Lucy was told to fill the holes, she would have done so without having to search for them. She remembered all the times she had played hide-and-seek with the servants in the mansion. If Lucy was told that there were five servants in room 106, 89, 53, 112, 98 and that she had to search for them, she would have done so without taking a hesitant step.

Frankly speaking, she knew the mansion inside out.

But had she ever seen a black cross on the blue walls of her room?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy studied the black cross from her bed. It hadn't been here yesterday when she had done some research on different diseases. It wasn't there this morning either when she was reading the new book she had bought. And now, when she had come home from the lab her family owned, it was on her wall.

It was strange.

Maybe she was just sick and hallucinating. She _had_ been working overnight at the lab much this week and lost a lot sleep, it wouldn't be so strange if she turned out to be sick. So if she just touched the cross, maybe it would disappear.

Lucy stood up from her soft bed and made her way over the cold floor with bare feet. She raised her hand and almost touched the black cross with her fingertips. She just needed to come a little-

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Lucy immediately drew her hand to her stomach and rubbed it with her other hand, as if she had been stung by a bee, and whipped her head around to the direction the voice had come from.

Lucy's wide eyes ran over the tall figure sitting on her desk. The figure had black wild hair, dark droopy eyes, a scar on his forehead and strange grey clothes. The slightly purple lips were pulled up into a lazy smirk.

"No need to be so afraid, lady," he said in the smooth voice she recognized from earlier.

"What . . . Wait. Who, who are you?" Lucy asked, startled that a stranger, a _guy_, was suddenly sitting on her desk almost 6 feet away from her.

The latter let his feet go back and forward in the air while his hand supported his chin. He seemed to be in deep thoughts, not meeting her eyes once as he stared beyond her big, clean windows.

"Hmm. . . That's, uh. . . " He looked a little lost. Lucy raised her brow at him, not as jumpy as before.

The guy on her desk shrugged. "I guess all I can say is that I'm death or dead. Whatever you prefer."

His dark eyes met hers and they were empty.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He would follow her everywhere. To the lab, the library, the café, her father's office, the bookstore and everywhere else she went. She had asked him to stop following her many times but he didn't answer. She had asked her servants many times if they could escort him out of the mansion, make him go away, but they had looked confused and slowly asked what she meant every time. She had asked her father to do something about it, but he had told her to stop fooling around and do something useful.

She was frustrated and confused.

Why did it seem like they couldn't see him? Why did no one do anything about it? What was he doing here and why her?

One night, Lucy sat at her desk and he sat on the space beside her, just like he had done the day he had appeared in her room. Her fingers held the pen in a hard grip as she scribbled down today's progress in the lab.

Soon, Lucy's hand started to hurt and she let the pen fall down on the paper with a small sound. With a tired sigh, she leaned back in her comfy chair. Her sleepy eyes landed on him and she let them stay on him for a while. He met her gaze.

"What?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

Lucy rolled her shoulders and stretched a little, forcing her eyes shut tightly before relaxing.

"You. . ." She began. They hadn't really talked since two days ago, the day he had come to her. To be honest, she was kind of afraid to speak to him. Who would go with a name like _death _and _dead._

It was almost like everyone was playing a prank on her, ignoring him and everything. But that couldn't be it; her father never joked or pranked anyone.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy started.

He did the thing again. Put his chin on his hand, let his legs go back and forward under her desk, looked lost and stared beyond her window.

_He's weird. Everything's weird._

Like last time he shrugged.

". . . it's just work."

His dark eyes met hers and they were empty.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It started raining today when she was at the lab. It had been clear and sunny this morning, so she hadn't brought her umbrella. Lucy was going to get soaked if she went home in this weather. Being soaked meant getting sick, which meant missing work and she couldn't afford that so Lucy spent the night at the lab.

The lab was dark and cold. It would have been dead quiet if it wasn't for the clock in her office.

Lucy could feel the stranger's eyes on her. His _empty_, _void_ eyes. She turned to him and couldn't figure out what he was thinking. His eyes wouldn't let her.

She wanted to know what was going on in that head, it was scary in a way. Not knowing what went through his head. He had said it was work, could he be an assassin? Their family was pretty famous and rich after all.

She met his gaze and raised a lonely brow.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked him.

For the first time in, what, four days? She couldn't really remember how long it had been, she was too tired.

He smirked that lazy smirk he had given her the first time they met.

"Nothing special. . ." He answered her.

Lucy was about to ask him what his work was, but it seemed he could read minds with those empty eyes of his. Maybe he could? She didn't know.

"You'll see what I'm here for in one or two days. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Lucy shivered. It was surely just the cold air in her office.

_I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The next night she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because her father had told her to work harder when she was working three extra hours already. Maybe it was because of what the stranger had said. Maybe it was because her dog Plue had returned home from her aunt today. Maybe it was because she couldn't find warmth in anything; it was like everything in the world had gone cold. Maybe it was because winter was coming.

She didn't know.

Lucy had had enough and sat up in her bed. She looked around her room. The expensive lamp on her night table, the heavily decorated curtains, the clean chandelier, the big mirror, her big closet, her many dresses, her big book shelf, her many books.

Everything was big or expensive and it made her feel guilty.

Her lidded eyes landed on the silhouette by her window. The moon shone from behind him. It was beautiful. She could barely see his face, it was so dark.

A car drove by the mansion and her room got brighter for a second, but that was enough for her to catch his lonely, lost and almost _sad_ expression.

Before she could stop herself she asked him,

"What's the matter?"

He seemed caught off guard and in a second his eyes were empty again.

His hands went over to his eyes and clawed at his lids as he shut his eyes tightly. Blood started to roll down his cheeks as he continued to claw. Lucy jumped off her bed, almost tripping over her blanket, and ran over to the crazy stranger.

She gripped his wrists and tugged them away from his eyes. His wrists were so cold. It was almost like he had slept in the freezer.

She looked up from his wrists and to his eyes, eyes narrowing dangerously. They were still closed and he was breathing harshly, the blood reaching his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at him. He wasn't anything but weird and crazy. He was scary in many ways too. Why did she stop him?

He opened his eyes and glared back at her, harshly jerking her hands away from him.

"_Don't touch me!"_ The stranger shouted back.

Before she could shout back at him, because who was he to scream at her when she had saved him from never being able to see again, the door of her room was thrown open and in came her father.

He grabbed her wrist harshly and made her look into his stern and angry eyes.

"Be _quiet, _Lucy! It's four in the morning! _Why would you be shouting at a time like this? At who?" _Her father shouted in her face. He was furious.

She was just about to apologize for her behavior when her father cut her off.

"Don't you know that I'm taking care of you? _I need my sleep; I can't go to work tired! Now go to sleep and behave, Lucy!_" He screamed her in the face a last time before storming out of the door ans shutting it with a loud sound, making Lucy wince.

She held back the tears that were threatening to come out. Why did she have to be born in this family? Why did she have this weird guy after her? Why did her mother have to leave her with her father?

His dark eyes looked at her and they were empty.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy called work the morning after saying that she was sick. Her father wouldn't bother check if she was really sick or not and the maids were on a holiday, they would come back tomorrow.

She would allow herself to do this just once.

The park was white and all the leaves had fallen off the trees. The atmosphere was cozy. All the children playing in the snow and building snow men.

Lucy walked to a small bench next to the frozen fountain. The ice in the fountain was clean and shiny. Lucy reached over and touched it with her red fingertips.

She had forgotten to bring gloves.

The ice felt just like the stranger's wrist had felt last night. She quickly withdrew her hand at the memory. It was still fresh in her mind. The way he had clawed at his eyes so hardly made her wince thinking about it.

Why had he done it? He was weird.

Lucy looked at the stranger; he sat next to her in the bench.

His eyes had healed just over night. She had checked this morning without him knowing. She just looked from a distance; Lucy had been told that he didn't like her touching him, so she thought it'd be good to do as he said.

It was amazing though, to heal overnight.

Lucy let out a small noise when his eyes suddenly met hers. He had been looking at the children playing, she had noticed. His eyes had been emptier while watching them, if that was possible.

He sighed and blinked quickly. He bored his gaze into hers and let the smirk lead his lips.

"I think I'll start now. . ."

Lucy was startled, start what?

He raised his arm and pointed towards two of the children playing. A small girl with braided brown hair and an equally small guy with red hair. They weren't playing together, but they were playing close to each other.

"What?" Lucy asked. She looked at the stranger with a raised brow.

"Him or her," He answered. Lucy thought that they'd never talked to each other this much and was actually quite happy that they were talking, despite what happened last night.

But Lucy still didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean? Which one is prettier, or . . .?" She asked, uncertain.

The stranger sighed, shaking his head. "No. Which one do you choose? Which one of those two should I kill? It's your choice."

. . . What?

He was joking, right?

. . . But it doesn't . . . look like he's joking?

Why. . . Why was he asking me this stupid question? It's not like I really have to choose right? That he's gonna kill them. . .

The stranger broke the silence with a loud clap he made with his hands. The two children grabbed their heads harshly, as if they were in pain, before falling limply to the snow.

"If you don't make the choice in one minute, I'll have to kill both," He said.

The screams could be heard in the background. Strangers and family of the children. Both were crying, shaking and screaming.

.

.

What had . . . just happened? He was-

Lucy fainted.

His dark eyes looked at her and they were empty once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's note: **So this is a new fanfiction I'm making! I think I'll make this a story of three chapters. Not that short chapters of course :)

Thank you for reading! Please review! ;)


End file.
